Until The End of Time
by Edelweiss614
Summary: Kebahagiaan yang Baekhyun miliki seketika hilang setelah ibu dan saudara tirinya datang dalam kehidupan keluarganya,ayahnya yang super sibuk membuatnya sulit mendapatkan kasih lu bagaimana jadinya jika Park Chanyeol seorang artis terkenal ikut masuk dalam kehidupan Baekhyun? YAOI / Chanbaek/ Krisbaek / Chanstal
1. chapter 1

**Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Krystal (Jung Soojung)**

 **Genre :**

 **Boys love,rommance,sad,hurt etc.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYBOY/Shounen-ai/Yaoi/EYD berantakan/Typo bertebaran.**

 **Jika anda tidak suka karya saya atau tidak suka konten yang bebabu Yaoi..**

 **Naga juseyo :)**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN CEPAT KEMARI!!"

Teriakan seorang wanita paruh baya menggema disebuah rumah mewah yang berada dibawah kepemilikan keluarga Byun.Suara tersebut berhasil memecah keheningan dan ketentraman didalam rumah tersebut.Para pelayan dan pekerja disana pun sedikit terperanjat kaget kala mendengar suara teriakan dari seseorang yang berstatus sebagai 'Nyonya besar' itu,ada juga sebagian dari mereka yang merasa kasihan pada seseorang yang baru saja disebutkan namanya dengan nada yang bisa dibilang tidak biasa.

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

 _Tap_

Sepasang kaki jenjang milik seorang namja mungil terlihat terburu-buru menuruni beberapa anak tangga,bahkan ia hampir saja sempat terpeleset dari anak tangga tersebut kalau saja ia tidak dapat menahan beban tubuhnya sendiri.

"Wae eomma?" Namja mungil tersebut menghampiri wanita yang tadinya duduk dikursi meja makan.Namun,saat namja tersebut menghampirinya ia lekas berdiri.

"Wae eomma?" wanita itu mengulangi perkataan namja tersebut dengan nada mengejek "Aku bukan eommamu! little fucking Byun.." ia mendelik kearah Baekhyun.

"Dan bagaimana kau bisa membiarkan meja makan ini kosong tidak terisi oleh makanan satu pun? Kau ingin membuatku dan Anak-anakku kelaparan, hah!?"

Sebelum Baekhyun ingin menyempatkan dirinya untuk menjawab, sebuah suara sudah lebih dulu menghentikanya dan mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua.

"Eomma begopayo ~" (Ibu aku lapar ~)

Seorang wanita cantik yang terlihat seumuran dengan Baekhyun itu sedari tadi duduk dan memperhatikan dua orang yang berbeda usia dihadapanya,namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk membuka suara.

"Kau dengar?uri soojung-ie kelaparan.." Wanita paruh baya itu..ah! Panggil saja Yoona,ia mengelus pelan surai panjang milik Putri kesayangannya "Sekarang pergi kedapur dan buatkan kami sarapan!"

Baekhyun membulatkan mata puppynya "Tapi ahjumma bukankah sudah ada Kim ahjumma yang membuatkan sarapan?Kenapa-.."

"Kau lupa? Aku baru saja memecatnya setelah Appamu pergi ke Jerman"

"Kau memecatnya!?" Sekali lagi Baekhyun dikejutkan oleh perkataan Yoona.Kim ahjumma yang ia sudah anggap sebagai ibu keduanya setelah ibu kandungnya meninggal,dipecat oleh wanita tua yang sialnya masih tetap cantik dihadapanya? Baekhyun benar-benar tidak percaya.

"Berani kau membentakku? Kemari kau.biar kuberi pelajaran!" Tangan kanan Yoona terangkat dan bersiap untuk menampar Baekhyun. Namja bereyeliner itu sudah memejamkan matanya bersiap untuk menerima pukulan dari tangan Yoona.

Namun seseorang datang dari arah tangga yang dituruni oleh Baekhyun tadi.

"Eomma"

Krystal dan Yoona menoleh pada orang tersebut.Tangan Yoona masih berada diposisi yang sama,kegiatanya terhenti karena seorang namja bertubuh tinggi bak model yang baru saja memanggilnya eomma. Baekhyun membuka matanya perlahan..

"Ah,Kris kau sudah bersiap-siap sayang?" Yoona menurunkan tanganya dan mengalihkan perhatianya lagi pada Baekhyun lalu berbisik pelan "Pergi sekarang!"

Tanpa ba-bi-bu Baekhyun langsung pergi meninggalkan mereka kedapur untuk memasakan sarapan seperti yang diperintahkan ibu tirinya.

"Hm." Kris menjawab alakadarnya,berjalan menuju meja makan dan duduk berhadapan dengan Krystal disana.

"Good Morning Oppa!"

Hening.

Krystal langsung mencebikan bibirnya karena sapaanya tidak dibalas oleh Namja jangkung dengan wajah tampan dihadapanya sekarang.

..

Kegiatan sarapan bersama (kecuali Baekhyun) sudah selesai beberapa menit yang lalu,Yoona sudah pergi untuk menemui teman bisnisnya sedangkan kedua saudara tirinya juga sudah pergi kesekolah beberapa menit setelah selesai makan. Sebenarnya Baekhyun juga harus pergi kesekolah, namun ia harus membersihkan peralatan bekas sarapan ibu dan saudara tirinya terlebih dahulu.Baekhyun melirik alrojinya, tiga puluh menit lagi sudah waktunya masuk sekolah tetapi ia masih berada dirumah.

"Tuan muda Baekhyun?"

Baekhyun menoleh.

"Lee Ahjussi.."

Lelaki paruh baya yang memakai baju khas pelayan itu menghampiri Baekhyun dan tersenyum teduh.

"Biar kami saja yang menyelesaikanya,bukankah tuan harus pergi kesekolah?"

Baekhyun menatap lelaki tersebut dan pelayan-pelayan lain yang berada dibelakanya, mereka semua menatap Baekhyun iba.Seakan mengerti dengan tatapan tersebut, Baekhyun hanya tersenyum manis.

"Aku baik-baik saja,kalian tak usah khawatir."

 _Ctak_!

Lee Ahjussi menjentikan jarinya untuk memberi sebuah kode pada pelayan-pelayan disekitarnya,seketika pelayan-pelayan tersebut bergegas mengambil alih pekerjaan Baekhyun yaitu membereskan meja makan.Baekhyun sedikit terkejut, lenganya ditarik pelan oleh Lee ahjussi agar tidak menghalangi pelayan yang sedang bekerja.Sedikit catatan, Lee ahjussi adalah seorang kepala pelayan di kediaman Byun.

"Sebaiknya tuan muda cepat, karena mungkin gerbang pintu sekolah anda akan ditutup sekitar 20 menit lagi" Lee ahjussi memberikan tas yang entah kapan sudah ia bawa ketangan Baekhyun yang memang benar itu adalah miliknya.

Baekhyun menatap lelaki paruh baya tersebut penuh haru lalu memeluknya sebentar " Gomawoyo.. Ahjussi ~" yang baru saja dipeluk menganggukan kepalanya.Setelah itu, Baekhyun bergegas pergi kesekolah.

..

"Sinhwa Senior High School?"

"Ya,kau akan dipindahkan kesana. Ini adalah perintah langsung dari sajang-nim"

Suasana didalam sebuah mobil van berwarna hitam tersebut seketika suram.Namja jangkung yang duduk dikursi penumpang melepas kacamatanya yang sedari tadi bertengger diwajah tampannya,lalu meremas surai hitam yang sudah ditata rapi degan gaya disisir ke atas sehingga memperlihatkan jidatnya yang sexy itu.

"Arghh!" Ia menggeram kesal "Kau tau hyung? Ini sudah ke lima kalinya aku berpindah sekolah! Lima hyung.. LIMA!!" lelaki tersebut bertriak sambil menunjukan kelima jarinya pada seseorang namja cantik yang sedang menyetir dikursi paling depan.Sedangkan namja cantik yang sibuk menyetir tersebut memutar bola matanya malas.

"Salahkan saja sasaeng fans yang selalu mengikutimu kemanapun dan dimanapun.Bahkan sampai sekarang kau masih selalu mendapat terror darinya bukan? Sajang-nim hanya mengkhawatirkanmu yeol, terima saja.."

Park Chanyeol namja yang baru saja protes karena kepindahanya itu bergidik ngeri.Ya..perlu kalian tahu Chanyeol adalah seorang penyanyi solo sekaligus aktor papan atas yang sedang naik daun karena ketampanan dan talentanya,ia memiliki nama panggung yang artinya ia tidak terlalu di kenal dengan nama Park Chanyeol tetapi dengan sebutan 'Loey Park' atau 'Phoenix' tapi lebih sering disebut Loey sih.Siapa pula yang tidak mengenal Chanyeol? Ia itu sudah pasti terkenal dikalangan anak remaja.Ibu-ibu,bapak-bapak,dan orang tuapun mengenal dirinya,bahkan orok baru lahirpun bisa saja mengenalnya.. Mungkin karena sang ibu menina bobokan sang bayi dengan lagu-lagu milik Chanyeol.

"Lagi pula dari mana dia tahu kalau sasaeng fans itu mengikutiku dari sekolah ke sekolah lainya?? Wajahnya pun dia belum tentu tahu!" kata Chanyeol masih dengan nada yang tidak bisa dibilang santai

"Kenapa kau malah bertanya dan marah padaku?! Tanyakan saja langsung pada orangnya!?" Nada namja cantik yang menyetir tersebut tidak kalah tinggi sambil menatap Chanyeol dari spion yang ada didalam mobil.

"Tapi.. LUHAN HYUNG AWAS!!"

Namja cantik yang disebut Luhan tersebut kembali menatap kedepan saat mendengar Chanyeol berteriak namun..

 _Tittt! Tiiiit!_

 _Ckiiiiitt.._

 _BRUK_!

..

 **Baekhyun Pov**.

Aku berjalan menuju jalan Raya yang sudah terlihat didepan mataku,aku melihat orang-orang berkumpul dipinggir jalan yang sedang menunggu giliran untuk menyebrang.Sepertinya lampu lalulintas masih menunjukan warna hijau.Sambil menunggu saatnya menyebrang,aku ambil smartphone yang berada disaku celanaku lalu memakaikan headset ke kedua telingaku.Kumainkan lagu dari seorang penyanyi yang menjadi idolaku beberapa bulan terkahir ini,entah mengapa saat mendengarkan suaranya..hatiku terasa tentram dan membuat beban pikiranku seketika menghilang.

 _[Loey ft Nayeon (Twice) - Dream]_

 _Play_

Lantunan musik mulai terdengar ditelingaku.Saat suaranya terdengar,aku memejamkan mataku.Terkadang aku ingin menjadi seperti fans-fans lainya,membeli CD,Poster ataupun datang saat ia mengadakan Fanmeet.Namun terakhir kali aku melakukanya,Krystal mengambil semua CD dan poster yang ku beli..bahkan,selalu ada cara untuknya agar aku tidak mendatangi fanmeet Loey.

' _Loey milikku! kau tidak boleh menyentuh apapun tentangnya,aku bahkan tidak ingin memiliki kesamaan dengamu.Kau tidak boleh mengidolakan orang yang sama denganku,titik!'_

Itulah yang ia katakan,sekarang yang kumiliki hanya lagu miliknya yang ku simpan di memory ponsel. Hahh.. kenapa hidupku sangat tidak adil? Menyedihkan memang.

Tidak terasa akhirnya lampu hijau pun berganti menjadi lampu merah,saatnya untukku dan pejalan lainya menyebrangi jalan.

 _Bruk!_

 _Prak.._

aku meringgis pelan karena seseorang baru saja menubruk bahuku lumayan keras sehingga membuat ponsel yang berada ditanganku jatuh ke atas aspal.

"Jeosonghamnida." Ucap orang yang menubruk bahuku meminta maaf,lalu melenggang pergi.Aku hanya menghela nafas berat, lalu berjongkok untuk mengambil ponselku kembali.Namun saat ku tegakkan badanku kembali,suara klakson mobil mengalihkan perhatianku. Mataku membola saat itu juga, sebuah mobil melaju kearahku. Aku ingin menghindar namun mobil tersebut sudah dua meter dari hadapanku,membuat pikiran menjadi kosong seketika.Hingga akhirnya..

 _Tittt! Tiiiit!_

 _Ckiiiiitt.._

 _Bruk!_

Aku merasakan tubuhku terpental dan akhirnya membentur aspal.

Sakit.

Kepalaku tiba-tiba pening.Setelah itu pandanganku terus memburam dan menjadi gelap.

 **Baekhyun pov end**.

..

Chanyeol duduk tenang dikursi ruang tunggu yang terdapat didepan sebuah kamar rawat inap.Yup! Benar sekali ia sekarang berada di rumah sakit bersama Xi Luhan sang manajer tersayang/?.

"Hyung,bisakah kau tenang sedikit? Kepalaku pusing melihatmu terus mondar mandir seperti itu"

Luhan mendelik pada Chanyeol.

"Tenang kau bilang? TENANG!?"

Chanyeol mengorek kupingnya seakan-akan ia akan tuli setelah mendengar suara cempreng Luhan yang berteriak tadi.

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang setelah menabrak orang lain? Dan sekarang dia sedang berjuang melawan maut didalam sana!!" jerit Luhan mendramatisir sambil menunjuk sebuah ruangan dimana Baekhyun ditangani oleh dokter.

"Hyung kau tidak usah berlebihan, ia hanya-.."

"Bagaimana kalau aku masuk penjara?!"

"Hyung dia han-.."

"Siapa yang memberi makan embul kesayanganku!!?"

"Hyung dia-.."

"Aku tidak ingin menghabiskan masa mudaku dipenjara yeol.. Hiks.. "

Chanyeol memasang wajah datar dibalik masker yang ia pakai,ia membenarkan topinya lalu berdiri dan memegang kedua pundak Luhan.

"Hyung, dia..ada..dibelakangmu.." setelah megatakanya dengan perlahan dan pelan namun penuh penekanan Chanyeol membalikan tubuh Luhan mejadi membelakanginya.

Luhan membolakan matanya,ia melihat seorang namja mungil dan.. manis? Berada satu langkah dihadapan matanya.Mata namja tersebut mengerjap lucu,kepalanya dililit oleh perban.Oh, dia adalah orang yang baru saja ia tabrak.

"Astaga! Kau baik-baik saja? Mana yang sakit? Seharusnya kau bersistirahat dulu.." Luhan melihat name-tag yang tertempel di seragam namja tersebut "Byun Baek Hyun."

"Aku baik-baik saja kau tidak usah khawatir.Dokter bilang Ini hanya luka ringan hehe" Baekhyun memperlihatkan senyumnya memberi tanda bahwa ia sekarang baik-baik saja.

Terdengar suara decihan dari namja jangkung yang berada dibelakang Luhan lalu ia berujar pelan "Berjuang melawan maut katanya.."

Luhan memicingkan matanya pada Chanyeol sebentar lalu mengalihkan perhatiannya lagi pada Baekhyun.

"Lalu kau mau kemana sekarang?" tanya Luhan.

"Ah,itu..lebih baik aku pulang sekarang dan beristirahat dirumah saja"

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandanganya pada Chanyeol.Begitu pula Chanyeol yang sudah memperhatikan Baekhyun sedari tadi,mereka saling menatap dalam beberapa detik.

 _'Aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya,tapi diamana?'_ Batin Baekhyun

Pandangan Chanyeol turun pada seragam yang Baekhyun kenakan.

' _Byun Baekhyun.._

 _Sinhwa Senior High School?ah..rupanya kita akan bertemu lagi_.' Dibalik masker tersebut,Chanyeol tanpa sadar tersenyum tipis.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continue…**

 **Tadaaa ! My first Fanfiction about Chanbaek ~**

 **Sebenernya ff ini udah lama disimpen dan ngebangke/? disini cuman baru dipublish sekarang.**

 **Awalnya cuman iseng bikinya,tapi kali aja iseng berhadiah gitu ya '-'**

 **FF ini mau dijadiin bahan percobaan.. Makanya pendek dulu. Kira banyak yang tertarik sama ff ini atau engga :') kalo yang vote dan commentnya banyak aku bakalan lanjut, tapi kalo cuman dikit aku pikir lagi deh wkwk**

 **Semoga kalian suka yaa**

 **Makasih yang udah mau baca ~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Cast:**

 **Byun Baekhyun**

 **Park Chanyeol**

 **Kris Wu**

 **Krystal (Jung Soojung)**

 **Genre :**

 **Boys love,rommance,sad,hurt etc.**

 **Rating:**

 **M**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **All cast in this story belong to themselves. Story and plot, all belong to author. Do not copy this story, plagiarism is strictly prohibited.**

 **WARNING!**

 **BOYBOY/Shounen-ai/Yaoi/EYD berantakan/Typo bertebaran.**

 **Jika anda tidak suka karya saya atau tidak suka konten yang bebabu Yaoi..**

 **Naga juseyo :)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Hingga detik ini,Baekhyun masih belum juga melepas pandangannya dari namja bertelinga lebar yang berdiam diri dibelakang Luhan. Ia menautkan kedua halisnya sembari menyipitkan mata,bertanda ia sedang memutar kembali otak kecilnya berharap dapat mengingat sesuatu. Samar-samar Baekhyun dapat mengingat kembali dimana ia pernah melihat namja tinggi itu, dan sekarang ia mencoba meyakinkan dirinya untuk bertanya.

"Kau yang ada di TV itukan?" tunjuk Baekhyun pada Chanyeol.

Luhan yang berada diantara mereka berdua cukup terkejut,rasanya Chanyeol sudah melakukan penyamaran dengan cukup baik. Bahkan orang-orang sekitar rumah sakit dari awal mereka masuk sampai saat ini pun tidak atau mungkin belum ada yang bisa mengenali Chanyeol,bagaimana Baekhyun bisa tahu kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang artis?

Chanyeol merasa dirinya ditunjuk oleh namja mungil yang satu spesies dengan Luhan itu, hanya bisa mendesah pelan. Sepertinya penyamaran kali ini akan gagal,namun seling beberapa detik ia kembali yakin jika perkiraanya salah setelah Baekhyun kembali melontarkan pertanyaan padanya.

"Mmh..Yang ada di film Star Wars itu bukan?" tanya Baekhyun lagi yang rupanya membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan agak bingung, Bukankah itu film dari luar negri? Lalu apa hubunganya dengan Chanyeol? Ia kan warga asli Negara Korea, oh! mungkin yang dimaksud Baekhyun dalam pikiran Chanyeol adalah ia mirip seperti salah satu pemain di dalam film 'Star Wars: The Force Awakens' yaitu Domhnall Gleeson dari segi ketampanan mereka yang hampir sama seperti..

"..Yoda"

"A-apa kau baliang tadi?"

"Aku bilang, kau mirip seperti yoda. Lihat saja mata bulat dan telinga lebarmu, hampir sama sepertinya" Dengan wajah tidak berdosa bak bocah berumur lima tahun yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, Baekhyun mengatakan dirinya mirip seperti Yoda?

 _What the hell!_

Mendengar Baekhyun mengatai Chanyeol dengan kepolosannya, Luhan tertawa nisata. "Ahahaha.. Yoda katanya"

"Sebaiknya kau melakukan pemeriksaan kembali,mungkin saja kecelakaan itu membuat matamu sedikit bermasalah." Ucap Chanyeol dengan sarkastik

"Apanya yang bermasalah? kupikir dia benar, kau memang mirip seperti alien jelek itu"

"Hyung!" Chanyeol mengendus kesal pada Luhan,mata perinya menatap tajam pada Namja cantik tersebut.

"Sudahlah yeol..Mungkin Baekhyun-ssi hanya bercanda"

Chanyeol mengalihkan kembali perhatiannya pada Baekhyun dengan tatapan yang sedikit melembut sambil membatin _'Untung namja ini memiliki wajah yang manis,jadi aku masih bisa menerima kata-katanya tadi..ck!'_

"Baekhyun-ssi sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab kami,biaya pengobatanmu sudah kami bayar. Selain itu aku juga sudah memesan sebuah taksi untuk mengantarkan Baekhyun-ssi pulang" Luhan mengatakanya dengan nada lembut penuh kesopan walaupun ia tahu Baekhyun lebih muda darinya.

Baekhyun tersenyum dengan sedikit canggung, ia mengusap tengkuknya sendiri karena merasa tidak enak hati."Begitu..maaf aku malah jadi merepotkan kalian berdua"

"Ah! Tidak-tidak justru kami yang seharusnya meminta maaf karena sudah membuat Baekhyun-ssi jadi seperti ini, sekarang biarkan kami mengantarmu sampai kedepan rumah sakit"

Selanjutnya Luhan berjalan mendampingi Baekhyun menuju keluar rumah sakit diikuti Chanyeol yang mengekori mereka dari belakang, ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk melepas masker plus topi yang melekat di wajah dan juga kepalanya. Coba kalian bayangkan disaat musim panas seperti ini ia malah harus terus memakai kedua benda sialan itu selama lebih dari dua jam,benar-benar menyiksa bukan?Tolong..Chanyeol butuh aqua -,-"

* * *

Edelweiss614

* * *

Disebuah ruang make up dalam gedung perusahaan penyiaran berita di korea, seorang wanta terlihat sedang duduk seorang diri didepan sebuah meja rias sambil membaca lembaran-lembaran scrip yang sedari tadi ia tekuni. Namun ia tidak lagi sendiri, sejak mata cantiknya yang bulat melihat ke arah seseorang lelaki yang baru saja datang memasuki ruangan tersebut sambil membawa seperangkat alat-alat make up.

"Selamat siang Yoora-sii" sapa orang tersebut yang ternyata adalah seorang penata rias,walaupun seorang lelaki ia tidak bisa disebut remeh. Bisa dilihat dari hasil karyanya yang ia tuangkan pada wajah mulus milik Yoora disetiap wanita cantik tersebut menyiarkan berita didalam sebuah stasiun televisi.

"Ah,Selamat siang" Balas Yoora dengan nada yang cukup ramah dibarengi dengan senyum manisnya.

Sang tata rias menyimpan alat-alat make up yang ia bawa diatas meja rias lalu menyiapkan segala sesuatunya.

"Bagaimana?kau sudah siap untuk syuting kali ini?" lelaki tersebut mulai memoleskan foundation diwajah Yoora

"Aku selalu siap"

"Boleh aku tahu apa beritamu kali ini?"

"Eung.. Wartawan kami baru saja memberikan berita yang cukup mengejutkan. Kau tau Park Hyungsik?"

"Oh,Aktor tampan yang namanya melambung tinggi setelah membintangi drama barunya itu? Tentu saja aku tahu"

"Ya,Ia baru saja ditemukan meninggal dunia di apartemennya pagi ini, menurut penyelidikan ia tewas karena racun dari sebuah makanan yang ia pesan"

Penata rias itu menghentikan acara make up nya,mulutnya terbuka lebar antara terkejut dan tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja dikatakan oleh Yoora. Ia bergidik ngeri..

"Astaga! Sulit percaya, itu pasti ulah dari seorang sasaeng fans." Yoora mengangguk,lelaki itu kembali pada kegiatan awalnya.

"Ya,mungkin saja" mendengar kata sasaeng fans mengingatkan ia pada adik lelakinya yang juga seorang Artis terkenal, sang adik sudah beberapa kali pindah sekolah hanya karena sasaeng fans. Hal itu membuat Yoora khawatir,walaupun mereka sering bertengkar tetapi ia sangat menyayangi adiknya itu.

 _'Semoga tuhan selalu melindungimu, Chanyeolie..'_

* * *

Edelweiss614

* * *

 _Bruk!_

Baekhyun menjatuhkan tubuh mungilnya ke atas kasur empuk miliknya. Ia bernafas lega karena saat ia pulang dari rumah sakit, dirinya tidak menemukan Yoona dan kedua saudara tirinya di dalam rumah. Yang ada malah Lee Ahjusshi yang berlari kearahnya setelah melihat perban yang melilit di kepalanya, lelaki paruh baya itu menghujaninya dengan banyak pertanyaan dan juga nasihat dengan raut wajah penuh kekhawatiran. Jika ayahnya tau ia juga pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama seperti Lee ahjusshi, selain itu ayahnya juga akan merawat dan menemaninya tidur jika ia sedang sakit sebagai pengganti ibunya sebelum beliau meninggal.

"Ayah,kapan kau akan pulang?" Ucap Baekhyun lirih

Hening, bahkan suara detik dari jam besar yang menempel di dinding yang dihiasi oleh cat warna baby blue tersebut dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Setelah cukup lama Baekhyun terdiam, ia teringat pada ponselnya yang sempat terjatuh dan terlempar pada waktu itu. Ia mengambil ponsel dalam saku celananya sambil berdoa dalam hati semoga poselnya masih bisa menyala.

Baekhyun tersenyum sumringah saat melihat tulisan 'Sam**ng' terpampang dilayar ponsel ponselnya menyala,Baekhyun menyalakan data selulernya. tidak lama kemudian,tanda Line muncul beberapa kali pada bagian notifikasi. Baekhyun membolakan matanya, karena semua notif tersebut berasal dari sahabatnya.

 **Kyungie**

Baek, kau dimana? Kenapa tidak kesekolah?

08.29 PM

 **Kyungie**

Apa kau sakit?

08.30 PM

 **Kyungie**

P

08.45 PM

 **Kyungie**

P

08.45 PM

 **Kyungie**

P

08.45 PM

 **Kyungie**

Sialan! Jawab pesanku idiot,kau membuatku khawatir..

09.30 PM

Baekhyun tertawa geli melihat semua pesan dari sahabat baiknya tersebut,ia sangat bersyukur karena masih memiliki seorang sahabat yang begitu peduli padanya. Itu artinya dia tidak akan terlalu kesepian.

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Maaf baru kubalas kyungie ~ ponselku lowbatt :(

01.04 PM

 _read_

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Jangan marah padaku ne

01.04 PM

 _read_

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Aku mengalami kecelakaan kecil saat pergi kesekolah, makanya aku tidak datang..

01.05 PM

 _read_

 **Kyungie**

Mwo!? Kenapa kau tidak mengabariku?

01.05 PM

 **Kyungie**

Kau baik² sajakan? Apa kau terluka?

01.06 PM

 **Kyungie**

Aku akan kerumahmu sekarang.

01.08

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Kan sudah ku bilang ponselku lowbatt Kkk ~

01.09 PM

 _read_

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Ya, aku baik-baik saja ^^ Hanya luka kecil. Kau tak perlu khawatir

01.10 PM

 _read_

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Tidak usah repot-repot, lagi pula aku akan beristirahat sekarang..

01.10 PM

 _read_

 **Kyungie**

Haahh.. Syukurlah kalau begitu.

01.10 PM

 **Kyungie**

Baiklah,kalau begitu beristirahatlah yang cukup

01.11 PM

 **Byun Baekhyun**

Aing ~ 3 ^^

01.12 PM

 _read_

Baekhyun melempar pelan ponselnya kesamping ranjang, lalu memeluk gulingnya dan memutuskan untuk tidur mengistirahatkan dirinya.

* * *

Edelweiss614

* * *

[ Seoul, 22:30 KST ]

"Aku pulaaang!"

Chanyeol memasuki apartemen miliknya yang baru saja ia beli satu Bulan yang lalu,ia melepas sepatu bermerek gucci yang melekat dikakinya dan menggantinya dengan sandal rumah. Chanyeol menautkan kedua halisnya, apartemen itu terlihat sepi tidak memperlihatkan adanya tanda-tanda kehidupan. Suasananyapun gelap namun tidak terlalu gelap karena masih ada cahaya yang masuk melewati jendela apartment.

Lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu berjalan menuju sakelar dan menyalakan semua lampu, sekarang apartemennya tidak gelap lagi dan suasananya sedikit hidup. Namun saat ia membalikan tubuhnya..

"Hwaaa-..mppftt!"

Seseorang muncul begitu saja dihadapanya dengan masker putih menutupi wajahnya, Chanyeol yang terkejut refleks berteriak. Secepat mungkin orang tersebut membekap mulut Chanyeol dengan telapak tanganya.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak usah berteriak? berisik."

Chanyeol menepis tangan yang membekap mulutnya."Sialan! Kau mengagetkanku noona. Ditambah lagi dengan masker wajah mengerikanmu"

Yoora hanya memutar bola matanya malas. Chanyeol memang tidak tinggal sendirian di apartemen mewahnya, Noonanya yang cantik tapi menyebalkan (menurut Chanyeol) itu ikut pindah ke apartemen miliknya dengan alasan agar tidak jauh dari tempatnya bekerja.

"Tumben kau pulang cepat"

"Aku tidak ada schedule hari ini" Chanyeol berjalan melewati kakak perempuannya lalu ia membaringkan tubuhnya diatas sofa,Yoora mengikuti langkah Chanyeol dan duduk dilengan sofa yang berada diatas kepala Chanyeol.

"Benarkah? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat lelah, ingin kubuatkan susu coklat hangat?" bola mata Chanyeol bergerak keatas melihat ke arah Yoora.

"Kenapa tiba-tiba saja kau mau membuatkanku coklat panas?"

"Bilang saja, kau mau atau tidak"

"Ya.. ya buat saja"

Yoora tersenyum tipis,ia beranjak kedapur dan membuatkan susu coklat untuk adik kesayanganya. setelah kepergian Yoora, Chanyeol terdiam sambil menatapi atap. Tak lama kemudian, bayangan sesosok namja mungil yang ia temui saat siang tadi muncul begitu saja didepan matanya ia tersenyum manis pada Chanyeol. Haha, daya halusinasimu bagus juga Park.

"Ouh! kenapa aku jadi malah membayangkan wajahnya" Ia meringgis pelan sambil mengibaskan tanganya didepan wajah seolah menyingkirkan bayangan namja manis tersebut.

"Wajah siapa?" Sebuah suara dari arah dapur itu cukup mengejutkan Chanyeol, ia langsung duduk saat Yoora berjalan kearahnya sambil membawa dua mug berisi Coklat panas. Tidak ada masker mengerikan lagi yang menempel di wajahnya.

"A-ah bukan siapa-siapa" sangkal Chanyeol sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal.

"Ceritakan atau ku tumpahkan coklat panas ini ke wajah tampanmu" Ucap Yoora memaksa, hal itu mebuat Chanyeol mebolakan matanya menatap ngeri pada sang kakak.

"Baiklah, jadi siang ini mobil van yang di tumpangiku dan Luhan hyung baru saja menabrak seseorang"

"Benarkah? Ck, kenapa kalian tidak hati-hati" Yoora memberika coklat panas itu pada Chanyeol, lalu duduk disebelahnya.

"Ya setelah itu kami membawa namja manis itu kerumah sakit, untungnya dia tidak memiliki luka yang serius. Hanya lecet-lecet saja" Chanyeol tersenyum disela acara meminum coklat panasnya, Yoora dapat melihat senyuman Chanyeol

"Namja manis kau bilang.." Wanita cantik itu mengeluarkan smirknya ia menyeringai tipis "oh, ternyata adikku sedang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama"

"Uhuk! Uhuk.." penyataan Yoora membuat Chanyeol tersedak,hampir saja coklat panas itu keluar dari hidung saking terkejutnya.

"Kenapa kau menyimpulkanya dengan secepat itu?!" ungkap Chanyeol sedikit tidak terima.

"Eyy ~ tidak usah menyangkal pada ucapanku,senyummu itu cukup meyakinkan" Yoora tertawa puas saat melihat wajah adiknya yang memerah padam sambil menampilkan ekspresi bad moodnya, akhirnya ia bisa menggoda Chanyeol.

"Aku sudah selesai" ucapnya ketus sambil meletakan mug yang sudah kosong di atas meja, lalu ia berdiri dan bejalan menuju ke kamarnya. Yoora tidak menyerah begitu saja, ia mengikuti Chanyeol dari belakang sambil terus menggodanya.

"Ugh! Semanis apa dia sampai membuat adikku yang tampan ini tersipu malu ~"

Chanyeol terus berjalan tampa menghiraukan perkataan Yoora. Ia memasuki kamarnya dan menatap Yoora sejenak.

"Tutup mulutmu."

BRAK!

Setelah itu Chanyeol menutup pintunya dengan keras, Yoora tidak terkejut sama sakali malahan ia terkekeh geli melihat tingkah adiknya tersebut.

"Semoga pagi ini aku tidak memergokimu habis bermimpi basah karena namja manis itu Chanyeoliee ~"

"DIAAAAAAAMMM!"

Dan akhirnya malam yang Indah itu diakhiri oleh pertengkaran manis antara kakak dan adik itu.

* * *

Edelweiss614

* * *

[ Shinhwa SHS, 06.45 KST ]

Baekhyun berjalan memasuki kelas, kedua hazelnya menatap keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Seperti biasa, setelah memasuki kelas tersebut Baekhyun akan mendapatkan pandangan yang berbeda-beda dari setiap temannya. Ada pandangan yang menatapnya kagum, ada yang menatap iri padanya, bahkan ada juga yang menatapnya dengan tatapan mesum, tapi ia tidak peduli karena sudah terbiasa. Selama dirinya baik-baik saja, semua itu tidak berpengaruh apapun padanya.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun itu lumayan populer dikalangan semua murid disekolahnya, itu karena ia memiliki paras yang manis sekaligus cantik disaat bersamaan. Siapapun tidak akan bosan jika melihat kecantikannya, tapi sangat disayangkan ia memilih untuk menjauh dari pergaulan, sifatnya lebih pendiam, dan tidak memperdulikan sekitarnya. Kenapa begitu? Ibunya pernah bilang, ia harus bisa memilih teman yang tidak hanya baik tapi juga memiliki hati yang tulus untuk berteman denganya. Seperti Kyungsoo,dulu ia sangat bersikeras untuk berteman denganya walaupun Baekhyun terus menjauhinya.

"Byun-nieeee!" Ah, itu dia. Si namja bermata bulat yang baru saja kita bicarakan. Ia berlari memasuki kelas menyusul Baekhyun dan langsung merangkul bahunya sambil berjalan menuju bangku mereka bedua, yah ~ mereka adalah teman sebangku jika kalian ingin tau.

"Kau sudah baikan? Aigoo, dahimu.." Baru saja Kyungsoo akan memegang luka yang ditutupi kain kasa didahi Baekhyun,tanganya sudah ditahan oleh namja mungil itu.

"Jangan dipegang ~"

"Wae ? Apa masih sakit?" tanya Kyungsoo dengan raut wajah khawatinya.

"Anio,hanya saja ini baru diganti dan belum kering hehe"

Mereka berdua kini sudah duduk dibangku mereka masing-masing, Kyungsoo terus saja mendesak Baekhyun untuk bercerita tentang kejadian kemarin. Hingga akhirnya ia terpaksa untuk menceritakan semuanya, saat Baekhyun sedang asik bercerita suara dari sound system didalam kelasnya mengeluarkan suara bunyi bel. Bukan bel masuk sebenarnya, itu adalah bel tanda adanya sebuah siaran bersifat non-formal yang dilakukan oleh para murid biasanya anak-anak dari ekskul broadcast yang melakukanya. Guru dan kepala sekolah pun tidak melarang selama mereka miliki ijin sebelum melakukan siaran. Seperti sekarang contohnya, semua murid didalam kelas langsung terdiam karena ingin mendengar info terbaru dari si penyiar.

 _ **'Tes.. tes.. Ekhm ~'** _ Suara serak-serak basah seorang wanita, mulai menggema di seluruh wilayah sekolah.

 _ **'Good morning guys! Z. Hera here ~ Kalian pasti menunggu info yang akan disiarkan untuk kali ini bukaaan?'**_

"NEE!" Jerit semua murid didalam kelas serentak, tapi wanita lebih mendominasi karena kaum adam hanya membantu meramaikan saja.

 ** _'Ouh! Aku juga tidak sabar untuk memberi tahu kalian tentang ini. Khususnya untuk para penggemar Loey ~ '_**

Baekhyun yang notabenenya adalah salah satu penggemar Loey sedikit agak terkejut, sebenarnya ia tidak terlalu fanatik pada Loey karena dia hanya menyukai musik dan suaranya saja tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan jika ia juga ingin melihatnya secara langsung,walaupun ia tidak terlalu yakin. Untuk poster yang ia pernah punya, itu sebenarnya adalah pemberian Kyungsoo. Eh? Walau begitu ia masih masuk kedalam daftar penggemarkan?

 ** _'Dengarkan baik-baik okey, siapkan jantung kalian wahai para penggemar ~ kenapa ?'_**

Sang penyiarpun diam menjeda perkataanya, bermaksud membuat semua murid di seluruh kawasan sekolah menjadi sangat penasaran.

"Wae? Wae?! Aish kenapa dia malah diam!" Celetuk Nayeon yang berada di depan Baekhyun tidak sabaran, nadanya pun terdengar menggebu-gebu.

 ** _'Karena, ia akan mengenyam pendidikan disekolah kita mulai hari iniiiii ~ YEAY!'_ ** Sorak sang penyiar penuh semangat.

Baekhyun membolakan matanya, ia mengerjap berkali-kali. Sedangkan para wanita disekitarnya bertriak histeris.

"My god, Baek bukankan dia idolamu? Kau pasti senang sekali."

Baekhyun tersenyum canggung pada Kyungsoo

 _ **'Oh, satu lagi. Jika kalian ingin menyambut kedatanganya, kalian bisa pergi ke gerbang sebelah barat selagi bel masuk belum berbunyi. Karena ia akan datang dari sana dan sekarang Loey sedang dalam perjalanan. hmm ~ sepertinya cukup untuk info kali kasih atas perhatianya,semoga hari kalian menyenangkan'**_

 _Biiip ~_

Setelah suara si penyiar tidak terdengar lagi, semua siswi ditambah siswa yang berstatus uke langsung bergegas keluar dari kelas. Mereka semua berlarian dan berlomba untuk segera sampai ke gerbang barat karena tidak ingin ketinggalan moment diamana saat Loey memasuki Baekhyun sempat melihat adegan anarkis teman-teman sekelasnya yang berdesakan keluar dari pintu kelas yang hanya ada satu tersebut, sampai-sampai ada yang hampir terjatuh tadi.

Kyungsoo berdiri dari atas bangkunya,ia melirik ke arah Baekhyun yang masih berdiam diri ditempanya.

"Baek, kau tidak pergi?"

Baekhyun hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sebagai respon, lalu ia menundukan kepalanya.

"Wae? Bukankah kau menyukainya? " Kyungsoo mendudukan dirinya kembali sambil menghadap ke arah Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak bilang menyukainya, aku mengidolakannya hanya karena ia memiliki lagu dan suara yang Bagus"

"Bagaimana bisa begitu? Padahal dia itu sangat tampan"

"Aku mengakuinya ia memang tampan, tapi aku tidak tertarik pada ketampanannya. Aku hanya tertarik pada suaranya, lagi pula.. " Baekhyun mengangkat kepalanya kembali dan menoleh pada jendela kelas yang menembus ke gerbang barat, mata sipitnya tertuju kesana. Ia melihat kerumunan manusia yang berkumpul disetiap sisi gerbang "...Pasti ada Soojung disana"

* * *

Edelweiss614

* * *

Chanyeol tertidur pulas didalam mobil van yang masih sama seperti kemarin dan Luhan sang manager yang juga masih merangkap menjadi supir pribadinya. Kini mobil yang mereka bedua tumpangi akan memasuki wilayah sekolah yang cukup luas lewat gerbang yang terletak diarah barat.

Dari jauh Luhan dapat melihat gadis-gadis berkumpul di sekitar gerbang tersebut yang sudah pasti adalah fans-fans Chanyeol. Sebelumnya Luhan sudah menduga akan terjadi hal seperti ini, jika mengingat kejadian yang juga sama saat Chanyeol pertama kali memasuki sekolahnya. Belum sempat mobil van berwarna hitam itu memasuki gerbang, mobil tersebut sudah lebih dulu dihampiri dan dikerubungi para fans. Otomatis Luhan menghentikan mobilnya, dari pada ia menabrak orang lain lagi seperti kemarin.

Luhan melihat Chanyeol yang tertidur pulas sambil memakai kaca mata hitam dengan mulut terbuka dan tanganya ia lipat didepan dada. Ia heran, kenapa Chanyeol tidak terbangun saat suara teriakan wanita disekitar mobilnya begitu kencang sambil memanggil nama si namja jangkung itu.

"Yeol bangun, kita sudah sampai" Luhan membangunkan Chanyeol dengan nada yang sedikit dikeraskan karena suaranya terendam oleh jeritan para fans.

"Park Chanyeol!" Ia berteriak sekali lagi, namun Chanyeol masih menutup matanya rapat-rapat, perempatan siku-siku imajiner muncul dikepala Luhan.

"CHANYEOL BANGUUUUUUNNN!"

Mendengar teriakan super sonic dari bibir tipis Namja bermata rusa itu, membuat Chanyeol terberanjat kaget hingga tebangun dari tidur tampannya.

"Ada ap-..

DUAGH!

Arrgh!"

Saat itu juga suara tawa Luhan langsung membahana didalam mobil.

Eh?

Kenapa Luhan tertawa?

Apa yang terjadi pada Chanyeol?

Kalian lihat saja..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Di Chapter selanjutnya （〜^∇^)〜

 **TBC.**

 ***Waks* Ngenes banget endingnya :')**

 **Ini masih tahap awal sih sebenernya , Jadi belum apa² .-.**

 **By the way, maaf kalo ada kesalahan penulisan/ada kata² yang hilang di chap ini atau yang sebelumnya, Itu kesalahan teknis. Kalo kalian liat di Wattpad ga akan ada kesalahan kok.**

 **Ini udah di Next ya kawan-kawan ~ makasih udah review, jangan lupa buat review lagi. Biar qq semangat nerusin ffnyaa (ﾉﾟ▽ﾟ)ﾉ**

 **Makasih buat Guest yang udah ngingetin sebelumnya kalau judul yang aku tulis salah wkwk itu udah aku benerin kok**

 **Buat Byunsilb & Nurfadillah yang itu kakak tirinya Baekhyun loh '-'**

 **Kok yoona jadi antagonis ya? Gatau yah wkwk biar anti mainstream aja, jahat kali² gapapa mereun ~**

 **Sekian Cuap-cuap dari Dd, jangan lupa**

 **reviewnya ( ੭ु´ ･∀ ･`) ु**


End file.
